


Pranks

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Ducks, F/M, Funny, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 11





	Pranks

Magnus and Alec walking hand in hand in the Central Park and enjoyed the last rays of the autumn sun.They stood on the bridge and at the pond below them swam several ducks. Croaking forced Alec to Magnus to a smile. "We're going to feed them," Magnus conjure a bag full of old pastry. "Why not," Alec nodded. And with the enthusiasm of both observed how the ducks swam after pastry.

Jace with Clary wanted to enjoy also the last beautiful autumn day and walking around Central Park. When Jace in front of them saw Alec with Magnus. They both was about to kiss each other. Jace grinned. Clary just rolled her eyes, she sensed what has Jace in the plan.

Magnus kissed with Alec. "Boo!" Alec and Magnus apart rebounded, as if they burned. "You asshole!" Alec yelled. "I'll kill you!" Jace began to laugh. “Don't laugh you idiot!“ Alec was furious. "Seriously, I'll kill you!" Alec gave Jace murderous look. "It's been fun!"

"Yeah. Great!" Alec went after Jace. "It´s okay, dear!" Magnus soothed Alec. "But...," protested Alec. "I have an idea!" Magnus smirked, he snapped his fingers and on the Jace´s head settled a duck. Quack! He heard from a duck. Jace started screaming. "Just get me out of that vicious beast!!!“ And he ran away what he could. Alec, Magnus and Clary roared with laughter. "I hope he learned his lesson," Alec turned to Magnus. "I'm going to find him. Bye!“ Clary said goodbye to them and ran after Jace.

When the next morning came Alec to the office and opened the drawer. It jumped out of it. A huge black spider. Alec started screaming. The spider began crawling out of the drawer and Alec remained rigid with terror. "Magnus!"He yelled hysterically into the phone, when his boyfriend call received. "What's wrong, dear?" Inquired Magnus. "Spider. A big, ugly spider.“

"I'll be right there!" Magnus hung up the phone.

Jace peered out from behind the door. Alec stood on the table with the seraph blade. "Stay away, you piece of shit!" Jace was covering a laugh with the palms of the hands. "That's your job, right?" Magnus appeared next to him, Magnus. "No, I swear!" Jace swears to Magnus. "Herondale!" Magnus growled menacingly. "Dear, I'm coming!" Magnus entered into Alec´s office.

Alec was relieved when the spider disappeared. "Thank you," he smiled at his boyfriend. "Anytime," Magnus smiled. "Hello Alec, hello, Magnus," Jace walked into the office. "What's going on?" He was interested in. "I felt that...."

"You!" Alec growled. "No. I do not,“ Jace defended himself. "And who else? It was for the duck?“

"No!" Jace shaking his head and backed away. "I'll kill you!" Alec yelled. Jace ran out of the office. "I'll drown you in a pond full of ducks, Herondale! Come back here!“ Alec ran after Jace.


End file.
